Himitsu
by Emi.Green
Summary: Star esconde algo y la llegada de un individuo muy importante para ella hará que todo se salga de control. Nadie puede hacer nada, ni siquiera su querido Robin, el destino está escrito para todos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Himitsu**

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans propiedad del señor Glen Murakami.

Era un día como cualquier otro, unas horas atrás Mad Mod había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, por lo que los chicos habían estado combatiéndolo. No había sido nada difícil, fue una cuestión de minutos y el criminal estaba, una vez más, entre rejas.

Ahora se encontraban todos en el sillón, Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban acaloradamente a sus videojuegos, Robin esperaba ansioso a su turno de jugar con el ganador de dicha partida, Raven estaba totalmente concentrada en su lectura y Starfire observaba jugar a sus amigos.

— ¡Te queda poco, Bestita!—Exclamó el mitad robot mientras se ponía en mejor posición, como queriendo adquirir más poder haciendo eso. El verde abrió los ojos con pánico y se paró sobre el sillón.

— ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!, ¡NO!, ¡ESPERA!

Cyborg lanzó un grito de victoria, Chico Bestia soltó un bufido y le entregó el control a Robin, el cual estaba completamente feliz de al fin poder jugar contra su robótico amigo y así poder patearle el trasero. Raven los observó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba un "hombres" y continuaba con su lectura, Starfire se acomodó un poco mejor para poder darle ánimos a su líder, mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

La partida comenzó, Cyborg y Robin ya habían comenzado a pelear mientras jugaban, no oían nada a su alrededor, solamente eran ellos dos y su consola. En ese instante algo comenzó a sonar. No era la alarma de la torre, ni siquiera sus comunicadores, era un pitido insoportable y provenía de la zona de las habitaciones, por lo que seguramente estaba sonando a un muy alto volumen. La pelirroja del grupo observó algo nerviosa a sus amigos, revisando que si estaban o no notando aquel insoportable sonido. Chico Bestia se lanzó arriba de todos, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! ¡ME ESTÁ MATANDO!—Robin puso el juego en pausa y también se tocó los oídos, claramente molesto. Starfire para ese entonces ya estaba flotando unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—N-No se preocupen amigos… y-yo iré, es m-mío. —Dijo ella y luego soltó una risa nerviosa para salir rápido de la sala y dirigirse a su habitación. Todos sus amigos se quedaron observando por donde se había ido, totalmente extrañados. Raven volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y susurró "extraterrestres" para luego continuar con su tan entretenida lectura.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—Preguntó Chico Bestia a los dos otros hombres del equipo, Cyborg se encogió de hombros mientras que Robin frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien, Star estaba actuando extraña. Miró a sus amigos y les dijo que continuasen jugando ellos, que él iría a ver qué había sido aquel extraño sonido.

El muchacho enmascarado se dirigió al pasillo, y, cuando se dispuso a tocar la puerta de Starfire, pudo oír cómo ella estaba aparentemente hablando con alguien. Decidió acercar su oído a la puerta y escuchar.

—No, no debes venir aquí… no pueden vernos juntos, ¿lo entiendes? —Al escuchar esta frase el joven maravilla agudizó más la audición. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? —Lo sé, yo también te extraño mucho… Debes cuidarte, ¿sí? No, por supuesto que no me das vergüenza, tú eres un chico maravilloso, no lo olvides. Sí, nos veremos pronto… Sí, también yo. Adiós. —

Robin de toda la conversación a lo único que le había prestado verdadera atención era a ese "tú eres un chico maravilloso", ¿entonces estaba hablando con un chico? ¿y lo extrañaba? Sintió como su corazón era atravesado por millones de flechas y lo estrujaban con fuerza. Retrocedió un par de pasos, con una mano en su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué Star le ocultaría algo? ¿No podían verlos juntos? ¿Acaso Star estaba saliendo con alguien y no quería contárselo? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a atormentar al líder de los Titanes, se hundió tanto en sus pensamientos que fue sorprendido por la muchacha tamaraneana al abrir la puerta de golpe. Ella lo miró sorprendida y algo asustada. ¿Habría escuchado algo?

—H-Hola amigo R-Robin… ¿Qué se te o-ofrece? —El enmascarado la observó con una mirada triste, su corazón estaba destrozado, quería asesinar a aquel que se había atrevido a arrancar a su Starfire de él. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto en la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha evidentemente espiando, por lo que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Eh, bueno… en realidad… simplemente… eh, ¿quieres ir a la azotea? —Genial, ahora sí que estando solos allá arriba no iba a poder evitar preguntarle sobre su extraña y romántica conversación de hace unos momentos. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, comenzó a flotar, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a la azotea.

Una vez allí, depositó a su mejor amigo en el suelo y se sentó, él la imitó. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, bastante incómodo por cierto, cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Star se sentía un poco culpable, se sentía mal ocultándole algo así a la persona en la que ella más confianza tenía, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Robin no pasó desapercibida esta acción y la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Star?

—Robin… tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? —El muchacho asintió y tragó saliva. ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? Ya se venía venir todo, hablándole de lo maravilloso y encantador que era su nuevo "amiguito" y de cómo lo extrañaba. Sentía ganas de gritar o de tirarse al precipicio. —H-Hay algo que quiero contarte… sobre una persona muy cercana a mí…

¡Genial! ¡Genial! Ahí se venía otra apuñalada a su ya herido corazón. Cuando la pelirroja quiso comenzar a hablar, la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar. El chico se paró de golpe, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Deberá esperar, hay problemas. —Dijo secamente antes de entrar corriendo. Star notó el tono en el que le había hablado y su culpa se incrementó. ¿Estaría enfadado?

Se dirigió a la sala principal donde se encontraban sus amigos, observando imágenes de la ciudad siendo destruida por alguien aparentemente desconocido. El líder frunció el ceño y con el grito de "Titanes, ¡vamos!" todos salieron al ataque.

Una vez en el centro principal, vieron todos los edificios de alrededor destruidos o en llamas, pozos muy hondos en las calles, autos abollados uno sobre otro, gente escondida por todos lados, niños llorando, muy asustados, todo era un completo caos. Cyborg se acercó a un señor que se encontraba escondido cerca de ellos y le preguntó qué fue lo que había sucedido, el señor lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Starfire y, al verla, mostró una cara de pánico como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y la señaló, aterrorizado.

Los titanes se voltearon hacia Starfire, la cual al ver de la manera en la que el señor la señaló, se dio cuenta al instante de lo que ocurría y ahogó un grito con sus manos. Definitivamente iba a matarlo. Ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, comenzó a volar en busca de algo, mejor dicho, _alguien_.

—Starfire está actuando muy extraño, ¿no creen? —Comentó Chico Bestia, Robin frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr en la dirección por la que se había ido su mejor amiga.

— ¡Titanes, vamos!—Los otros tres se miraron entre sí y luego comenzaron a seguirlo.

Demonios, demonios, ¡demonios! No había duda de que era él, menos mal que le había especificado que no podía venir a este planeta. ¿Qué es lo que le había provocado hacer todo este desastre? Esto no iba a terminar bien, además tendría que explicarle todo a sus amigos, todo a su querido Robin.

¿Y si lo encontraba fuera de control? No iba a poder detenerlo tan fácilmente. Continuó volando, siguiendo la presencia de ese ser que estaba buscando. Finalmente sintió un extraño ruido proveniente de una dulcería. Una dulcería muy familiar.

Bajó hacia allí e ingresó, todo estaba destruido, tal y como ella la había dejado el día que llegó a la Tierra. Era exactamente la misma dulcería. Y ahora él imitaba sus acciones pasadas. Sonrió al pensar la fuerte conexión que los unía, pero su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar ruidos dentro de otro sector. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, iluminándose con un Starbolt, al llegar a su destino, su Starbolt desapareció, y un montón de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, eres tú!—Corrió hacia unos brazos fuertes que la recibieron con muchísimo amor, ella soltó todas esas lágrimas acumuladas y se aferró más al pecho desnudo de éste individuo. En ese momento, los cuatro titanes restantes llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos, Robin al ver esa escena se quedó paralizado.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

—Vaya Star… ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo? —Dijo Cyborg algo sorprendido por lo que estaba mirando. Chico Bestia asintió.

—Muero por conocerlo. —Agrego Raven, totalmente sarcástica como de costumbre.

—Sí Starfire, preséntanos a tu… amiguito. —El chico del antifaz escupió esta última palabra con mucho veneno y celos que lo estaban carcomiendo. ¡Solamente miren de la forma en la que ese niño bonito abrazaba a su Star! Definitivamente iba a romperle un par de huesos.

La tamaraneana los miró con sorpresa y pánico, se separó del muchacho al instante que sus amigos llegaron. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que presentárselos y abstenerse a las consecuencias. Tomó un poco de aire, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su acompañante y, cuando iba a soltar la primera palabra, una voz muy varonil la interrumpió.

—Así que ustedes son los amigos deKori, eh. Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia y… Rabino. —Al último lo miró con desprecio, éste al escuchar cómo lo había llamado ardió de la furia. ¿Quién demonios era se tipo?

—Es Robin. Y me encantaría saber quién diablos eres tú y por qué destruiste toda la ciudad. —El líder de los titanes respondió con furia, mientras se acercaba a ese tipejo pelirrojo que se encontraba delante de él. El otro chico lo miró, de forma sobradora, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Star observaba toda la escena totalmente preocupada, sabía que todo esto terminaría así. Nunca iba a cambiar. Ahora tenía que hacer lo posible porque éstos dos se lograran llevar bien desde el principio.

¿Sería eso posible?

Cyborg observaba detalladamente al muchacho, su aspecto era parecido al de Star, era pelirrojo, alto, tenía ojos verdes y esa piel bronceada al igual que su amiga, la única diferencia es ese pantalón extraño que tenía, parecía como cubierto de cadenas de alta densidad, además del torso desnudo claro. Dedujo entonces que se trataba de un tamaraneano pero… ¿quién era?

La conversación se estaba volviendo muy… silenciosa. Nadie hablaba. Ni siquiera Chico Bestia. Fue entonces que Star se colocó delante del muchacho, captando la atención de todos sus amigos.

—A-Amigos, él es…

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura en la que me estoy metiendo. Ni siquiera tengo terminado ninguna de mis otras historias y me vengo a insertar en un nuevo fandom, no tengo remedio D:

¿Quién será el amiguito de Star? ¡Robin arrrrrrrde!

En fin, espero ser bien recibida por aquí, hace muchos años que vengo leyendo historias excelentes de Teen Titans y pensé, por qué no, hacerlo yo también. Esta historia se la dedico a una vieja amiga que antes publicaba en el fandom anteriormente dicho pero que, por temas personales, tuvo que dejar sus historias inconclusas. La vieja "**Luna-Titán**" y la actual "**Yuume no Tsuki**", esta historia es toda para ti.

Un beso grande para todos, ¡nos veremos en el próximo!

Emi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Himitsu**

_Disclaimer estándar aplicado._

…

—A-Amigos… él es… mi hermano menor, Ryand'r. —Raven elevó su ceja considerablemente, Cyborg y Chico Bestia observaban a uno y otro sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Robin soltó un sonoro suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo. El muchacho verde se acercó al extraterrestre y le picó el brazo con el dedo, comprobando que sus músculos podrían compararse con el brazo metálico de su mejor amigo. ¡Esto era increíble! ¡Ese chico era gigante!

— ¿Estás segura de que es tu hermano menor? Parece mucho más grande que tú, Star.— El muchacho soltó una risa cálida y despeinó al muchacho.

—Claro que soy el menor, eres muy divertido Chico Bestia. —Al mencionado le brillaron los ojos. ¡Él había dicho que era divertido! Definitivamente se había ganado un nuevo amigo. Cyborg se acercó a él y le extendió el brazo a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, Ry… eh… Rya… bueno, mucho gusto. —Ryand'r volvió a reírse y le aceptó el saludo.

—El gusto es mío, Cyborg. En su idioma mi nombre sería… Wildfire. Más fácil, ¿no?

El metálico ensanchó su sonrisa. Parecía un muchacho agradable. El tamaraneano se acercó a la chica gótica y le observó curioso la gema que tenía en la frente.

—Wow, esa gema te da mucho estilo, Raven. —La chica sonrió levemente. Al menos lo intentaba y sabía lo que era su piedra. Aceptó el saludo que el chico le extendía amablemente. Después de todo, era el hermano de Star. Aunque igualmente iba a vigilarlo de cerca, no olvidaba lo ocurrido con Blackfire.

Rya se acercó al último titán, lo observó de arriba para abajo y frunció su ceño. Así que éste era el famoso Robin. Su querida hermana no dejaba de mencionarlo en cada llamada que tenían, todo el tiempo que Robin esto, que Robin lo otro… Al parecer tenía un cariño demasiado especial por ese "cabellos extraños".

El chico maravilla observó con curiosidad el gesto del pelirrojo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma? Extendió su mano a modo de saludo, tal y como el otro muchacho lo había hecho con sus amigos anteriormente.

—Con que tú eres Robin… realmente no puedo decir que es un gusto conocerte. —El líder bajó la mano y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Un hermanito celoso?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oíste, de verdad no me agrada demasiado que mi hermana esté hablando todo el tiempo de ti. No eres tan increíble como te describía ella.

Starfire al oír lo que su hermano decía enrojeció al instante. Rápidamente tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo empujó hacia ella, mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano. Soltó una risita nerviosa y le dirigió una mirada asesina al muchacho que sostenía. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Star hablaba tan bien de él? Qué idiota había sido, y él pensando que tenía otro chico dando vueltas… igualmente la llegada de éste sujeto iba a complicarle un poco la vida, por lo visto era alguien muy sobre protector.

—Todo muy emotivo pero… ¿podrías explicarnos por qué destruiste media ciudad? —Esta vez fue Raven la que rompió la tensión, ya habían pasado las presentaciones y era momento de ponerse serios. Sea el hermano de Starfire o no, él había destruido media ciudad, y por cómo ese señor había huido de su amiga, era clarísimo que el responsable era aquel musculoso sujeto con cabello color fuego. Todos automáticamente miraron a Wildfire, quien soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Eh, yo… ¿lo siento? —Su hermana lo observó disgustada, había olvidado por completo el cómo había dejado su linda ciudad. —Está bien, está bien. No vine aquí para causar problemas, solamente quería encontrarte y aquí nadie hablaba mi idioma y nadie me podía ayudar y comencé a enfurecerme y… —El chico a medida que contaba y juntaba presión, iba poniéndose rojo, como si el sólo recordarlo lo hiciera enojar. La tamaraneana apoyó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió maternalmente. —Luego recordé lo del contacto labial y pude aprender su idioma gracias a una chica, por lo que luego un chico que estaba con ella quiso golpearme y bueno… Tuve que defenderme. Después tenía hambre y encontré este lugar… y aquí estamos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Robin al mencionar lo del contacto recordó cuando su amiga había llegado a la Tierra y lo había besado por el mismo motivo. Se sonrojó levemente. Luego, al instante, recobró la compostura y carraspeó.

—Bien Wildfire… lo siento pero deberás arreglar todos los problemas que causaste y pedir disculpas a las personas indicadas. —El pelirrojo iba a quejarse pero su hermana lo detuvo, compartiendo lo que su líder había dicho. Soltó un bufido y asintió.

Star en su interior se encontraba sumamente preocupada, él no debería estar aquí. Era muy peligroso para todos que ellos estuvieran juntos. Ya hablaría de eso con su hermano cuando llegaran a la torre.

…

Habían estado toda la tarde arreglando todo lo destrozado por el menor de los tamaraneanos, decidieron entonces ir por unas pizzas y comerlas en su hogar todos juntos. Ryand'r estaba ansioso de probar esa comida terrícola de la que su hermana le había hablado tanto.

Una vez en la torre, Star le hizo un tour al menor, mostrándole cada detalle de su hogar totalmente emocionada, le indicó dónde dormiría él, el cuarto de huéspedes que se encontraba al lado de su habitación. Luego se dirigieron a la sala, donde todos los demás los esperaban con todas las pizzas servidas.

— ¡Vaya, viejo! ¡Éste lugar es increíble! Tienes una tecnología que supera a muchas.—El ego de Cyborg al escuchar las palabras de Wildfire se agrandó por mil. —La verdad me gusta más ésta pizza que aquella. —Dijo haciendo referencia a la pizza vegetariana de Chico Bestia. Éste sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Wow! ¿Estás leyendo las fuerzas meditativas de Asford? —Dijo señalando el libro que estaba leyendo Raven. La chica se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho podía leer el título de su libro.

— ¿Has estado ahí?

—Por supuesto. Tengo mucho tiempo libre y fui a divertirme por allí. —Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. Toda esta situación era muy similar a lo que había sucedido con Blackfire, ella parecía perfecta y luego prácticamente vendió a su hermana. Por eso la muchacha había decidido investigar en la mente del joven para cerciorarse de que no estuviera planeando nada extraño, al entrar a sus pensamientos se encontró con una persona tan pura e inocente como su hermana. Estar ahí se sentía igual que estar en la mente de su amiga, todo era paz. Solamente había un detalle al que no podía acceder, por algún motivo una parte de la mente del chico bloqueaba el acceso, parecía algo muy triste. Ya averiguaría lo que era.

Robin observó todo seriamente. El chico parecía un niño hablando animadamente con los titanes, la pelirroja observaba todo con una sonrisa, aunque se la notaba algo ansiosa. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con su hermano, no debía quedarse mucho más cerca de ella. Era muy peligroso.

Ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos, ella llamó a su hermano, pidiéndole hablar en privado en su habitación. Tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. El chico la siguió, sabía de lo que ella quería hablarle. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? El solamente quería estar con su hermana. Lo único que tenía como familia, además de Galfore claro. Blackfire no contaba. Era una maldita.

Llegaron a la habitación de la muchacha, una vez adentro lo hizo sentarse en la cama. Ella suspiró y observó con profundo amor a su pequeño hermano.

—Escucha Kori, no quiero poner nada en peligro, pero debes entenderme… me siento muy solo, te necesito… ¿No podemos hacer nada para detener todo esto?

El corazón de Star se estrujó. Su hermano se veía demasiado triste, no comprendía cómo podía utilizar sus poderes. Esa situación era muy difícil realmente, ella también quería estar con él, protegerlo, cuidarlo como cuando eran niños. Pero eso significaba mucho riesgo para el universo.

—Lo siento mucho, Rya… Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría. Pero sabes que si alguien se entera de lo nuestro y caemos en malas manos, puede ser el fin del universo. —Lo abrazó protectoramente y ambos comenzaron a llorar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso?

—Podemos pedirle ayuda a tus amigos… estoy seguro de que podrán ayudarnos. Por favor, al menos déjame quedarme unos días. Si no conseguimos nada, prometo volver a marcharme lejos.

Ella lo pensó un poco. El riesgo era muy alto, pero últimamente ningún villano demasiado peligroso había aparecido, por lo que suponía que no iba a haber ningún problema con que su hermano se quedara a su lado. Le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió ampliamente, mientras asentía. Él volvió a sonreír y le devolvió el abrazo. Su hermana era la mejor.

…

Los titanes se encontraban mirando televisión, aunque en el fondo se preguntaban el porqué de tanto misterio detrás de esos dos tamaraneanos. Starfire apareció sola en la sala, disculpándose por haberse retirado así de la mesa. Los chicos le preguntaron por su hermano, a lo que respondió que se había quedado dormido en su habitación, que se encontraba realmente exhausto y que lo dejaría descansar.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia le comentaron lo bien que su hermano les había caído, que era un chico muy agradable e interesante y que mañana lo invitarían a jugar videojuegos con ellos. Raven solo preguntó si le gustaba meditar, a lo que Star le respondió que sí, que él lo hacía para mantenerse relajado porque sufría de un problema con el control de la ira. Robin permanecía serio. Algo no andaba bien. El chico se notaba que quería a su hermana, hasta podía entender sus celos de niño. Pero había algo que todavía su querida pelirroja estaba ocultando, se le notaba a kilómetros que algo le preocupaba.

Esperó a que sus amigos se pusieran con sus cosas, ya sea la lectura o los videojuegos, e invitó a Star a charlar a la azotea. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando. Se dirigieron a su lugar favorito y se sentaron a observar el cielo, ya oscuro y estrellado. Ella observaba todo algo ida, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Quería contarle todo a Robin, necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima. Su hermano ya estaba ahí, no había razón por la cual seguir ocultando todo.

—Star, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual jamás me hablaste de que tenías un hermano menor? —El enmascarado comenzó la conversación. La muchacha lo observó, nerviosa.

—E-En realidad… Sí, Robin. Quiero disculparme por eso.

—No importa eso ahora, pero noto que algo te preocupa. Te conozco Star, ¿qué tienes?

Ella volvió su vista al cielo ante la atenta mirada de su líder y mejor amigo y suspiró.

—Realmente estoy muy feliz de ver a Ryand'r. Hace mucho que no lo veía. Pero él no debe estar cerca de mí. Verás… Él y yo compartimos un gen heredado de nuestros padres, los cuales si son combinados liberan un inmenso poder que nadie puede controlar. Alguien podría usarnos como armas mortales. Por eso nunca les hablé de él, había decidido mantener el secreto para preservar la seguridad del universo entero, si nuestro poder cae en manos equivocadas… —Su voz se quebró. Se sentía muy mal al haber ocultado así a alguien tan importante para ella. —Él debe sentirse horrible, Robin… soy una terrible hermana… —Comenzó a llorar. El chico maravilla la abrazó fuertemente, ahora comprendía todo. Star había hecho todo eso solamente para protegerlos, ella amaba profundamente a su hermano y no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

—No digas eso, tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido… No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni a tu hermano tampoco. Te lo prometo. —Ella se aferró al pecho del muchacho y continuó llorando. Tenía tanto miedo, se sentía tan segura entre esos brazos.

—Gracias Robin… lamento no habértelo dicho. No es que no confíe en ti, yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada, Star. Te entiendo. —Le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Era increíble lo bien que se entendían. Él a ella y ella a él. Starfire se acomodó un poco mejor entre sus brazos mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Esto hizo que Robin se sonrojara ante la cercanía de la chica.

— ¿Te molesta que me quede aquí? Se siente… bien. —Susurró la chica, también sonrojada por la situación. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, embelesado por la belleza de la joven extraterrestre. Ella le devolvió la intensa mirada, perdiéndose en esa máscara tan misteriosa, ¿qué esconderá su amigo detrás de ese antifaz? Lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano temblorosa al rostro de Robin, rozando sus suaves dedos contra su mejilla. El chico ante esto simplemente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias. Ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados, sus corazones latían a mil por segundo, la mano de Starfire llegó hasta el borde del antifaz, el muchacho se dio cuenta al instante de las intenciones de su amiga, pero no hizo nada.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a retirarlo, un Starbolt aterrizó al lado de ellos, haciéndolos prácticamente volar unos metros del susto. De voltearon rápidamente y se encontraron con la mirada verde brillante de Wildfire, quien se lo notaba completamente furioso. Sus manos estaban encendidas, cargando dos nuevos Starbolts, mientras que sus ojos también brillaban de un verde fosforescente. Respiraba fuerte, se lo notaba fuera de sí. Starfire se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a su hermano, mientras que Robin la imitaba, algo nervioso y sorprendido.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con mi hermana, maldito idiota?—Se acercó violentamente al líder de los titanes, ignorando por completo los gritos de su hermana. El petirrojo frunció el ceño, totalmente decidido a enfrentarlo. Acercó su mano a su cinturón, por si acaso. — ¿Te crees con el derecho de acercarte así a ella? ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

— ¡RYAND'R, YA BASTA! —Star sujetó a su hermano por la espalda justo antes de que éste le lanzara un Starbolt a su amigo, quien ya había sacado una de sus armas, dispuesto a contraatacarlo. El pelirrojo al sentir a su hermana comenzó a calmarse lentamente. Ambos sintieron un calor al mantener ese contacto y un aura color morada los envolvió. —Cálmate por favor… —El chico comenzó a respirar más pausadamente y el aura se fue disolviendo, junto con el calor.

Robin observaba todo atentamente, ¿qué había sido eso?

—Vamos a dormir, Rya. Buenas noches, Robin y lo siento mucho. —Se despidió y se llevó a su hermano, quien le envió una mirada amenazadora antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en tan solo minutos. El poder mencionado por Star, los violentos celos de su hermano, ella queriendo quitarle el antifaz… se sonrojó levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

Lo mejor sería hablar con los demás titanes para encontrar una solución a este problema, por más que le pesara en el alma, tenía que proteger a ese niñato también. Ingresó a la torre dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos. Todo este asunto no le traía una muy buena sensación, algo dentro de él lo incomodaba.

Lo mejor sería prevenir cualquier problema que pudiese ocurrir. Tenía que proteger a Star y bueno, a ese niño también, se lo había prometido a ella.

Sería una larga noche, definitivamente.

_**·: Chapter complete :·**_

¡Hola a todxs! Me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo mi historia y eso me emocionó muchísimo, todo el mundo descubrió quién era el muchacho misterioso xD Igualmente era la idea, el misterio no iba a durar demasiado después de todo.

Bueno, Rya en mi historia va a ser un muchacho de gran corazón pero extremadamente celoso y con problemas de ira como lo habrán notado, además de que odia profundamente a Robin xD ¿Será que no les dejará ningún momento romántico nunca más? Me encanta hacer sufrir a Robin, aunque lo ame… Pobrecito ;o;

¿De qué se tratará ese poder tan misterioso del que habla Starfire? ¿Alguien se enterará y aprovechará de esto? ¿Chico Bestia y Cyborg encontraron un nuevo compinche? ¿Raven un nuevo compañero de meditación? ¿Robin morirá a manos de Ryand'r? ¡Descúbranlo próximamente!

Ahora paso a agradecer sus hermosos comentarios:

_**Jenett grayson**_ – Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿al final era quien pensabas? Espero que éste te guste, un beso grande y ¡gracias!

_**Jacquie Doll**__** -**_ ¡Adivinaste! Tienes derecho a reclamar tu premio xD Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado, aprovecho a decirte que amo tu fic "Días", me tiene totalmente enganchada, ¡no puedo esperar al próximo! Muchas gracias y mucha suerte para ti también.

_**Star786**__** – **_Espero que haya sido quien tú pensaste, y espero no haber arruinado tu idea D: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te guste éste también :D ¡Muchas gracias!

_**Yuume no Tsuki**__** - **_¡Qué nostalgia amiga mía! Con ésta serie comenzó todo, ya era hora de que escribiera algo de nuestros queridos héroes, ¿no? Estuve yo también leyendo tus historias, hay que entender que tenías 13, 14 años… Los primeros capítulos de mi primer fic también son un desastre, es entendible. Me encantaría que los continuaras, Eran ideas geniales y estaría bueno que las aprovecharas. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y sí, me descubrieron todos xD En fin, te agradezco de corazón, ¡Te adoro!

_**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson**__** - **_¡Bingo! Ahí entró en escena el pequeño Rya, bueno, no tan pequeño… Yo también adoro ver celoso a Robin, me llena el alma xD Muchas gracias y espero que te guste éste capítulo.

_**Vico - **_¿Es quien pensabas? ¡Me alegra que te guste! Muchísimas gracias y aquí la continuación, ¡besitos!

Bueno ahora sí los dejo en paz, muchas gracias a todxs, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Un beso gigante!

Emi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Himitsu**

_Disclaimer estándar aplicado._

…

Robin se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama con los brazos tras su nuca. Hacía ya un rato que había hablado con sus amigos sobre el tema de Star y su hermano, todos lo habían escuchado atentamente y se los notaba preocupados. Definitivamente era un tema serio y debían hacer algo.

Habían quedado en pensar en sus respectivas habitaciones algún plan para iniciar un análisis completo de los dos tamaraneanos, sin afectar la susceptibilidad del menor, porque, aunque ya sabían que Star accedería sin problemas para que sus amigos la ayudaran, el malhumorado pelirrojo era realmente una caja de sorpresas y no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

Robin suspiró. Todo era muy repentino y confuso. Un día estaba todo normal, y al otro aparece un hermano menor con el que su amiga comparte un poder inimaginable e incontrolable. Realmente jamás se imaginó que Star tuviera otro hermano, mucho menos así de celoso con él.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación, tomándolo por sorpresa. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y, al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga parada con cara de preocupación. Star mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo. El joven maravilla sonrió levemente.

—Star, ¿sucedió algo? —Preguntó con dulzura. Ella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su compañero y lo miró a sus enmascarados ojos.

—Yo… quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato… —Su voz parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, el muchacho notó esto y la invitó a entrar a su habitación. Ella aceptó tímidamente y se sentó en la cama del muchacho, con la mirada perdida. Se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier mundo menos en el que se encontraba.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, e intuyo que no es eso lo que en realidad te preocupa. —Respondió el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja. Ella lo miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Robin al verla a abrazó al instante, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Ella se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

Odiaba verla así. Así no era Star.

—Tengo tanto miedo, Robin… No quiero que nada malo suceda. Tengo malos presentimientos. Desde que llegó mi hermano aquí que no dejo de imaginarme que utilizan nuestros poderes para hacer daño y… no sé qué hacer.

—Debes quedarte tranquila, Star. No estás sola. Hace un rato hablé con los demás y les conté todo. Por favor, no te enojes, solamente quiero ayudarte. Se nos ocurrió iniciarles a ti y a tu hermano unos análisis profundos para ver la fuente de tanto poder y la causa de que se desate cuando están en combinación. —Mientras el líder explicaba todo, Star se limpiaba las lágrimas y lo escuchaba atentamente.

Es cierto, ella no estaba sola. Los tenía a sus amigos, lo tenía a Robin. Sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó hacia su amigo, el cual estaba concentradísimo hablando sobre los planes que tenía para persuadir al pelirrojo y no reaccionó a tiempo, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Ella sobre él.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Ojos verdes penetraban la máscara de Robin. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados. Starfire observó los labios de su querido enmascarado y se mordió los propios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven. Lentamente, el chico tomó a la muchacha por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, la tomaba de la mejilla para luego elevar su cuerpo lentamente para alcanzar esos tentadores labios.

Starfire lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sus respiraciones se tornaron más fuertes cuando las bocas de ambos jóvenes se juntaron, fundiéndose en un lento y tímido beso. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso se volvía más apasionado y profundo, ella tomó de la nuca al joven para profundizar el beso y éste, sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, dio vuelta la posición, quedando él arriba de ella. La pelirroja comenzó a desprender la parte de arriba del traje colorido, Robin al sentirlo la imitó y le quitó su top, haciéndola quedar en sostén.

Ninguno se había detenido a pensar lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y todo lo que se habían reprimido durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando el enmascarado ya en cueros había comenzado a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, la puerta literalmente explotó. Wildfire se encontraba del otro lado con los ojos brillantes, claramente furioso. Al ver la escena que se encontraba frente a él, empeoró.

Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que estaban haciendo, Star completamente sonrojada atinó a taparse con su top, mientras que veía horrorizada cómo su hermano le propinaba un golpe en la cara a su amigo, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros y pegar contra la pared.

—Te lo advertí. Voy a hacerte pedazos.

Robin se sobó el lugar golpeado, se puso de pie, completamente furioso y le devolvió el golpe al muchacho. Ya se estaba cansando de todo esto. El tamaraneano le disparó con sus ojos, pero el chico ágilmente lo esquivó y volvió a golpearlo, haciéndolo esta vez caer a él.

— ¡YA BASTA! —Star gritó desesperada, ya no le importaba estar semidesnuda, lo único que quería era detener a esos dos hombres antes de que se mataran mutuamente. Los demás titanes llegaron rápidamente al lugar, encontrándose con una Star semidesnuda tomando a su hermano del brazo mientras que éste tomaba del cuello a otro semidesnudo Robin.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?—Dijo Raven elevando una ceja, mientras trataba de atar cabos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡ESTE MALDITO QUIERE GODKFRAK CON MI HERMANA!— No fue necesaria la traducción de aquella palabra para que todos en la habitación comprendieran a lo que se refería. Cyborg y Raven abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Chico Bestia los miró confundidos.

— ¿Quiere qué? Oye, habla en mi idioma, viejo…

Cyborg iba a explicarle lo que estaba pasando cuando un aura roja comenzó a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo de ambos hermanos. La joven gótica rápidamente cubrió con un aura negra a los dos que se encontraban a su lado y a Robin, que se encontraba en el suelo observando todo, asombrado.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

Todos aparecieron en la sala de la torre. Robin se puso de pie, completamente alterado y encarando a su amiga.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, RAVEN?— Una explosión interrumpió al furioso muchacho, corrieron de nuevo a la habitación de Robin, pero ésta ya no existía. Todo estaba hecho pedazos.

—Si nos quedábamos, íbamos a terminar como tu habitación. —Dijo la chica, secamente. — ¿Dónde están Star y Wildfire?

Robin y los demás comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar. No había señales de ninguno de los dos tamaraneanos. La alarma de la torre sonó. Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Titanes, deben ser ellos. Andando.

…

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡PERRRRRRRRRRRRRDÓN! Tardé más de lo que tenía planeado, justo cuando iba a escribir el capítulo el cargador de mi notebook SE PRENDIÓ FUEGO. Literalmente. Por ende, estuve varios días sin computadora, sumando a que es cierre de cuatrimestre y en la universidad se vienen todos los exámenes juntos xD

En fin, ¿les gustó? Al fin comienzan los verdaderos problemas. ¿Qué pasó ahí entre Robin y Star? ¿Ya ibas a hacer un lemon, Emi? Por supuesto que no xD Todo eso fue para desencadenar la furia de mi querido pelirrojito, eso no va a hacer que nuestra pareja favorita ya esté junta desde ahora, al contrario, se vienen tiempos difíciles.

¿Qué se encontrarán los chicos al llegar a la ciudad? ¿Robin seguirá estando semidesnudo? ¿La furia de Rya son sólo celos? ¿Chico Bestia comenzará a darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor? ¿Durará un poco más el nuevo cargador de Emi? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio!

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos sus hermosos reviews, realmente nunca imaginé que esta historia prosperaría:

_**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson**___- ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bueno, Rya no fue el que nos dejó el momento RobStar, pero bueno… xD Ya verás qué sucederá con sus poderes y si alguien se entromete. Espero que te haya gustado, ¡un beso grande!

_**Jacquie Doll**___- ¡Hola, Jacquie! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también te guste. La trama se irá armando a medida que vayan avanzando los capítulos y se pueda ir aclarando todo. ¡Muchas gracias!

_**Jenett grayson**___- ¡Noooo! ¡Las papitas noooo! xD Me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado, ¡un beso grande y muchas gracias!

_**Star786**___ - ¡Jamás pensaría eso! Me alegro mucho no haber arruinado tu fic, ¿ya lo publicaste? Si es así, estaría encantada de leerlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡un beso grande!

Alertas, favoritos, ¡gracias a todos! Hasta el próximo,

Emi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Himitsu**

_Disclaimer estándar aplicado._

…

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la ciudad, no había absolutamente nadie en las calles. Todo estaba desolado y completamente oscuro, las luces se encontraban destrozadas, como si alguien le hubiese dado una patada para dejarlas así.

La gente parecía que se había escondido en sus casas, todos miraban por las ventanas a los titanes, mientras que ellos inspeccionaban el lugar un tanto asombrados. Robin se acercó a una anciana que estaba asomada por una de las puertas, dispuesto a preguntarle si sabía qué había ocurrido allí.

—Disculpe señora, ¿podría decirnos lo que sucede aquí?

La señora primero los observó uno por uno, como analizándolos antes de responder.

—No sé si era un hombre o una mujer, cambiaba todo el tiempo… pero nos dijo a todos que no saliéramos de nuestros hogares si no queríamos morir… —La señora cerró los ojos, demostrando su miedo y preocupación debido a la situación. Robin apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Encontraremos al responsable de esto. —El joven enmascarado estaba casi convencido de que se trataba del hermano de Star el causante de todo el problema, tal vez la mujer no había visto bien y los había visto juntos a los dos o algo por el estilo. Lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de su amiga. ¿Dónde estaría?

Caminaron los cuatro juntos por las calles de la oscura ciudad, decidieron no separarse debido a la oscuridad que invadía todo, tal vez si lo hacían quedarían más vulnerables que estando todos unidos.

A lo lejos se pudo ver un destello color rojo, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia aquél lugar y se quedaron totalmente paralizados al ver aquella imagen.

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba sentada arriba de una pila de escombros mientras observaba la noche, como buscando algo. Se quedaron viéndola extrañados, porque a simple vista podrían decir que se trataba de su amiga.

— ¿Star?— Robin caminó lentamente hacia ella, pero la mano de la mujer apuntándolo con un Starbolt… ¿rojo? Y su mirada del mismo color escarlata mirándolo furiosa lo detuvo abruptamente. Se paró de donde estaba sentada y ahí todos se percataron de la apariencia de la nueva "Star".

—Vaya… —Susurró Raven. El cabello de la pelirroja llegaba hasta su cintura, su cuerpo era _muy_ voluptuoso, se podía distinguir entre aquellas curvas delanteras lo que quedaba del top que usaba habitualmente Starfire, el cual ahora se encontraba totalmente destrozado, cubriendo las zonas más… críticas, por así decirlo.

En cuanto a la parte de abajo, aquello que vestía no era la minifalda que la joven extraterrestre siempre llevaba, más bien eran restos de lo que parecía ser un pantalón, el cual también se encontraba destrozado debido al crecimiento curvilíneo de la muchacha en cuestión. Sus ojos eran de un rojo escarlata brillante, los cuales observaban a cada uno de los titanes con furia contenida.

Era Starfire. No era Starfire. Era una mezcla algo extraña, como si su amiga hubiese mutado en una clase de persona sexy y malévola. Robin al percatarse de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta se sonrojó violentamente, desviando la mirada hacia sus compañeros, los cuales se encontraban completamente asombrados frente a la chica que continuaba viéndolos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Dijo tajante. Esa definitivamente no era la dulce voz de su amiga.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Cyborg, al ver que su líder no emitía sonido alguno. Chico Bestia, por su parte, se encontraba con la cara roja, observando sin disimulo las curvas de aquella extraña pero a la vez familiar mujer. Raven soltó un suspiro y lo golpeó en la nuca, para que reaccionara.

—No tengo porqué responder eso, Cyborg. —Al escuchar esto, todos la observaron con sorpresa. Robin se acercó rápidamente para comprobar que se trataba de su amiga. La mujer frunció el ceño y lo tomó del cuello del traje, acercándolo hacia él. —Escúchame bien, Robin. No soy quien ustedes quieren que sea, ni siquiera yo tengo en claro quién soy, pero voy a pedirte que me dejen en paz. —Se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, para luego fijar sus ojos escarlata en los labios del muchacho. De un momento a otro, le plantó un beso que le quitó el aire y se fue.

Robin se quedó quieto en el lugar, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Sus compañeros se quedaron mirando el lugar donde la chica había desaparecido, y luego miraron a su líder, esperando algún tipo de orden.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no sé qué decir.

— ¡Debes pensar en qué decirle a Star! ¡Va a infartarse cuando se entere que esa infartante chica te besó! Tu sí que eres afortunado, mi querido amigo.— Chico bestia le envió una mirada pícara a su amigo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

— ¿Acaso tienes problemas? Ésa era Star. —Comentó Robin, recobrando la compostura. Raven carraspeó para que sus amigos le pusieran atención.

—Sí, en efecto, ella era Star. Pero también su hermano. Y ninguno a la vez. Es muy confuso, pero es como si ellos se hubieran fusionado en uno solo o algo por el estilo. Pude captar un poco de la esencia de los dos, pero es muy débil. Por eso digo que es ninguno a la vez, esta persona es alguien nuevo.

Chico bestia levantó el dedo para decir algo pero luego cerró la boca. Cyborg trataba de estudiar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Esa chica era muy parecida a su querida amiga, pero esa actitud tan desafiante, esa mirada tan… fuerte, ese cuerpo totalmente cambiado y demasiado prominente en todo sentido… comenzaba a dudar de que aquella mujer era Starfire.

Robin no se encontraba muy pensativo, simplemente no podía sacarse de la mente aquel cuerpo escultural que ahora poseía su amiga. Para él, ella seguía siendo Starfire, pero debía averiguar la razón de su cambio, qué había pasado con ella y su hermano, qué escondía aquella nueva identidad detrás de toda esa carne.

—Robin, ¿vas a venir o te quedarás imaginándote la tapa de Playboy con la nueva Star? —Cyborg comenzó a reírse junto con Chico bestia, cosa que enrojeció a Robin, carraspeó para disimular y comenzó de nuevo la caminata, definitivamente tenían que encontrarla y aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

…

La pelirroja se encontraba en la azotea de un gran edificio abandonado observando el cielo nocturno. Se la notaba impaciente, como si esperara algo con ansias. Se echaba un vistazo al cuerpo de vez en cuando y sonreía, como satisfecha con lo que veía. En un momento, escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se paró con sus manos y ojos encendidos de rojo escarlata, dispuesta a atacar a quien quiera que sea.

—Tranquila, joven tamaraneana… no vine a hacerte daño. Simplemente me atrajeron mucho tus grandes poderes… que por alguna extraña razón, no están del todo liberados. Dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —Ella lo reconoció enseguida, se trataba de Slade, con su mirada penetrante y malévola. De a poco fue quitando su posición de guardia y se quedó quieta, dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él.

—Necesito la luz solar, Slade. —Respondió con simpleza.

Slade sabía que se trataba de la joven titán pelirroja, pero con un gran cambio dentro de ella. Necesitaba averiguar más acerca de ello y, de paso, adquirir todo ese poder a su favor. Definitivamente era una buena idea, su querido ex aprendiz iba a pasarla realmente mal.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, mi querida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Poder liberar tus poderes?

—Por supuesto. Así no puedo divertirme como yo quiero hacerlo realmente. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué tendría yo que confiar en ti? Sé perfectamente cómo eres. —Dicho esto, la atractiva muchacha se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta. Slade sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Tómalo como un pequeño regalo de mí para ti, simplemente quiero mostrarte que yo puedo ayudarte a que te diviertas como tú quieras. Piénsalo bien, y si quieres, llámame. —Le entregó un pequeño comunicador. Ella se lo quedó observando y, cuando levantó la mirada para decirle algo, el villano había desaparecido. Suspiró y se guardó aquel extraño aparatejo.

Un pequeño colibrí verde apareció junto a ella, el cual al instante tomó la forma del ya conocido chico verde. Ella volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero más pesado. La energía escarlata comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus manos y su mirada se tornaba cada vez más brillante.

—O-Oye St-Star… no quiero pe-pelear contigo… —Chico bestia se encontraba algo nervioso, al instante el resto de su equipo apareció en aquella azotea, todos en constante alerta por si su amiga quería atacarlos.

—Les dije claramente que me dejaran en paz, maldita sea.

—Star… somos tus amigos… ¿no nos recuerdas? —Dijo Robin, intentando acercársele. Ella lo amenazo con un Starbolt.

—Yo no tengo amigos. No los necesito. Y ya dejen de llamarme así. —Comenzó a acercarse ahora ella a él, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso y se preparó para atacar. —Te diré una cosa… por alguna extraña razón, no soporto ver tu estúpida cara. Pero, por otro lado… hay algo de ti que me atrae… y mucho. —Terminó de decir esto prácticamente sobre los labios del petirrojo, el cual no sabía qué hacer. Sus amigos observaban todo atentamente, como intentando analizar el por qué de todo ese comportamiento.

Una de las manos de la chica contorneó el pecho del muchacho, comenzando a bajar hacia sus pantalones. Fue ahí cuando el líder reaccionó. Aquella no era su amiga Starfire.

Rápidamente la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca. Ella frunció el ceño, claramente molesta.

—Dime de una buena vez quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Star y con Ryand'r.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada y se alejó de él, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color rojo, un fuerte rojo. Luego de eso, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar otra vez, todas sus facciones femeninas se fueron ensanchando y, lentamente, fueron masculinizándose. Los titanes no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Aquella voluptuosa chica ahora era un musculoso y atractivo pelirrojo. Se parecía mucho a Wildfire, pero pasaba exactamente lo mismo que con su versión femenina, no era él.

— ¿No es fantástico? Podemos ser como nosotros queremos en el momento que queramos. Mi hermana ya te respondió que ni nosotros sabemos bien lo que somos. Sus caras ya me tienen harto. ¡Déjenos en paz de una maldita vez!—Dicho esto, comenzó a lanzar Starbolts a todos, destruyendo toda la azotea a su alrededor, lo que produjo una gran cantidad de polvo, impidiendo ver con claridad.

— ¡Titanes, al ataque!

El joven pelirrojo aparecía entre la espesa humareda e iba golpeando fuertemente a cada uno de los titanes, primero fue por Cyborg, a quien le disparó con todas sus fuerzas en su comando central y lo dejó fuera de combate al instante. Luego fue por Chico bestia, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad convertido en un búfalo, dispuesto a embestirlo. Se le subió encima ágilmente para después dispararle directamente con todas sus energías, dejándolo inconsciente.

Raven intentaba atraparlo en un aura negra, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil ya que la velocidad del muchacho era formidable y el polvo no cesaba.

— ¡Azarath Metrion Zin —El chico apareció detrás de ella y le propinó una fuerte patada, tirándola directamente del edificio.

—Ahora sigues tú, chico maravilla. —Se escabulló entre los escombros y atrapó al muchacho por detrás, quien se encontraba buscando a sus amigos entre el denso aire. Acercó su mano a la cabeza del joven maravilla y cargó un Starbolt. Robin comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, pero simplemente aquél chico tenía demasiada fuerza.

Justo cuando se disponía a disparar, un aura negra los cubrió por completo, haciendo que el pelirrojo liberara a Robin y luego quedar atrapado allí solo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar todavía más fuerte y rayos rojos comenzaron a rodearlo, acumulando energía. Después liberó todo aquello y con eso pudo zafarse del ataque de Raven.

Ella se encontraba flotando a un costado tratando de atraparlo nuevamente con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía la mano de su líder, para que éste no se cayera al vacío.

El muchacho sonrió socarronamente y disparó fuertemente hacia la hechicera, haciendo que ambos caigan a las profundidades del edificio ahora destrozado, al instante que lo hizo, volvió a acumular energía para liberarla y así terminar de derrumbar aquella estructura.

Una vez que todo se vino abajo, desapareció entre las nubes. El cielo comenzaba a hacerse claro.

…

Raven había podido atrapar a sus amigos en un aura negra justo a tiempo, antes de que todos esos escombros los aplastasen. Los llevó a todos a las afueras del lugar, mientras que una carga de bomberos y policías llegaban al lugar para ver qué había sucedido.

Chico bestia y Cyborg se encontraban todavía inconscientes, mientras que Robin estaba sentado a un costado, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Definitivamente son una sola persona ahora. Eso era a lo que Star tanto le temía, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la hechicera. El líder suspiró.

—Supongo que sí. Tenemos que ayudarlos. No es simplemente que se hayan fusionado, sino que son otras personas. Ya vimos que son capaces de cualquier cosa. Hay que detenerlos antes de que esto pase a mayores. —Raven asintió y le echó un vistazo a sus amigos.

—Primero vayamos a la torre, hagamos que estos dos se recuperen y luego continuaremos.

Robin no estaba muy convencido por la idea, pero luego lo meditó un poco y asintió. No podía hacer esto solo, ya había quedado demostrado el inmenso poder que ella/él tenía.

Comenzó a preocuparse con la idea de no volver a ver la sonrisa de su querida Starfire.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Primero quiero disculparme por la demora, realmente tuve unas semanas complicadas, entre exámenes y bueno… el mundial xD

Les cuento brevemente, yo de nacimiento soy española, y vine a vivir a Argentina cuando tenía aproximadamente 15 años. A lo largo de todo el mundial siempre apoyé a ambos países, a España esta vez no le fue para nada bien y Argentina tuvo el honor de llegar a la final. Mi felicidad fue inmensa. Así y todo nos robaron el partido y bueno… no se dio. Pero bueno, el equipo dio todo de sí y estoy muy orgullosa realmente.

Ahora sí dejo de lado ese tema que no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¡apareció un nuevo personaje! ¿O nuevos? Como ustedes quieran interpretarlo xD Todavía no han visto nada de nada, y Slade ya tomó partido… Definitivamente esto se va a poner feo.

En fin, hoy les voy a deber los agradecimientos uno por uno porque estoy con el tiempo justo y quería subirlo hoy mismo, les prometo que en el próximo voy a comentarles uno a uno. Igualmente les quiero agradecer infinitamente todo el apoyo que me están dando capítulo a capítulo, me dan ganas de seguir adelante. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos, espero que les guste ésta entrega!

Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡un beso gigante!

Emi.


End file.
